Character Rankings/RaMBoMiNaToR
Worst characters 64.''Colombia - ''The worst character in the game, he has 2 powershots - ground and air. The only difference between them is that the ground shot carries you on top of the wave and the air goes through you and take your clothes. 99% of the time its an own goal and even if its not the opponent acts as a great defender making it impossible to score. I have no idea what was going through DND heads when they made this character. 63. ''Romania - ''This character is pretty much a time waster, the chance of scoring with his powershots is close to nil and they are easily counterable, which makes him even weaker against characters with special counters. His counter is a straight line shot and can be easily returned to his goal. Not surprisingly that he came into the same update as colombia as they are both terrible characters. 62. ''Japan - ''His powershot is all about luck. The best place to use it is in the middle of the field and even then it has a low chance of success + small chance of own goal. Still he is not as bad as the previous two and with some luck you can make him work. 61. ''Cameroon - ''Just a straight line shot which is easily blocked and returned into own goal. South korea one is better due to the fact that it is faster, and has powerful knockback, though cameroon has electrocute effect, but its not really helpful. 60. ''USA -'' The reason why he is better than cameroon is that his powershot is impossible to return by jumping and moving in front of him, and the ball starts slightly further than southkorea/cameroon powershots. The fact that the ball is not invisible for CPUs dumbs down this character a few points. 59. ''South Korea - ''His powershot has good knockback effect and it is pretty fast making him better than the previous characters by a good margin. His place is actually pretty good considering he is the first character in the game. 58. ''Denmark - ''Very bad character, he is truly an own goal machine and his counter is easily blocked/countered. I have found that if you don't jump and use his power, most of the time the CPU jumps and the rocket goes below him and scores. 57. ''Italy - ''The god of counters , this character main purpose is to unlock characters with requirements of doing X counter attacks in Y game mode. His big ball may seem scary at first,but its easily counterable which makes him terrible, and he becomes weaker every new update because more and more characters have special counters. Not so bad characters 56.''Hungary - ''Another own goal machine, Hungary has 3 powers and power effect which makes him better. His air shot easily gets returned into your own goal , same for his counter, and his ground shot is easily counterable. The only good thing about him is the power effect he has. He electrocutes you, and hits you with his sword dazing you, making it alot easier to score with his air shot. You can maximize this effect, otherwise he is no better than most of the earlier characters. 55. ''Valentine - ''Straight line shot with a bad effect. The jack in the box is a very good defender, making it very hard to score, assuming the CPU hasnt countered your shot. The best place to use him in front of you goal, because the CPU will jump early and you'll score. 54. ''Israel - ''He has two powershots, which imo suck hard. His first shot is basicly a straight line shot and it is easily returned to own goal or countered, however it has a good effect and if the opponent blocked it you may score. His second shot is activated when you break his crown, and this is one of the worst shots in the game, just jump and move and you'll return it in his goal. 53. ''Russia - ''His powershot differs from the previous characters, because it curves down after it is shot, which makes him slightly better. Without costume you'll find a hard time returning his power to his own goal, and if you have costume with alot of jump you can easily score with him. 52. ''Poland - His shot is pretty much the same as Russia but it doesnt not curve down. The only reason why he is so high is that his powershot is harder to return into own goal than others. 51.Mexico - ''His power shot is again a straight line, making it easily counterable, however the effect is pretty good, but the CPU always plays better with him than you. The reason he is 51th is that there is a bug when you use his powershot which gives you retarded jump making it impossible to score. 50.''Hong Kong - ''The character with the hardest requirements to unlock, yet he is so bad. He has a good power effect which knocks you out, but his powershots are easily blocked and returned into your own goal.He may go up in my rankings because I havent played with him intesively, but I cant play with him outside of survival since they fixed the glitches. 49.''Netherlands - ''I never found him to be good, just a basic straight line shot with somewhat good effect. The opponent appears too soon and there is a chance of returning the ball straight into your goal if they kick it at the right moment.His powershot is best used when you are in front of your goal, because the opponent will jump too early and the ball will go over him. 48.''Portugal - ''Spiderman on first glance looks pretty bad, the ball easily returns into your goal or bounces uncontrollably. The best place to use him is abit after the middle of the field, and he scores okayish from there. However he hangs too long on the spiderweb and if the opponent has a powershot ready he can easily score. 47.''Kepler 22B -'' He is a mixed bag imo. He has prettybad powershots from which he can choose, and the good ones need to be in a exact spot to maximize their effect, however the unpredictability of his powershots bumps him a little. You should use him in the middle of the field and hope for germany/france powershots. 46.China - ''H'e has two powershots, one when undamaged and one when damaged. Both are straight line shots making them easy to counter.If the opponent blocks them, he gets beaten by monkeys or disappears which leaves you to score easily, but sometimes they may return it straight to your goal. Overall not a bad character. Good characters 45.Nigeria - He is '''a somewhat good character, most of the early characters will either not counter his powershot, and even if they do you can counter it back easily. The only problem is that later characters have special counters making him worse and worse as more of them come into the game. Going to finish this when I have more time. Category:Character_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:RaMBoMiNaToR